


[Podfic] Shakespearience

by minnapods (minnabird)



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods
Summary: A game of Shakespeare quotes prompts Martin, Douglas, Carolyn, and Arthur to take a stroll down memory lane.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Read Me a Story, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Shakespearience

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shakespearience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305958) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



> Today a group of podficcers I'm in got together and did livereads to each other. What an excellent audience, and what a fun fic to do with an audience! Had a delightful time and I'm pleased to share this, with apologies for not doing the voices.

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:05:00 (without commentary) / 00:05:29 (with commentary) 
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

(version with commentary)

  * [Full track with commentary at end](https://archive.org/details/shakespearience-with-commentary/Shakespearience+with+commentary.mp3)
  * [Track without commentary at end](https://archive.org/details/shakespearience-with-commentary/Shakespearience+without+commentary.mp3)
  * [The commentary on its own](https://archive.org/details/shakespearience-with-commentary/Shakespearience+commentary.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Written by:** ChrisCallsMeSweetie
  * **Read by:** minnabird
  * **Cover artist:** minnabird
  * **Groundlings:** GodOfLaundryBaskets, elle-ja-bell, AirgodSLV, Tipsy_Kitty, sisi_rambles, mahons_ondine, Djapchan
  * **Skin:** Azdaema (with thanks to GodOfLaundryBaskets for help with a modification)




End file.
